


Princess dirty little secret

by Seekat



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekat/pseuds/Seekat
Summary: Blossom es incapaz de despegar los ojos del nuevo camarero que han contratado para la fiesta de su padre.Es guapo, un criminal y, además, extremadamente irritante.Lo que no se esperaba es que, de alguna forma, las cosas acabaran tan mal para ella.Maldita sea, Brick.





	

El roce de la piel ajena, los dedos recorriéndote la piel bajo el vestido y el pulso frenético de Brick palpitándote en los oídos hacen que el murmuro incesante de la habitación de al lado y la música suave que tu hermana ha elegido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre pasen a un segundo plano en tu línea de pensamientos.

Al menos por un par de segundos que te hacen disfrutar de la sesión de jadeos, besos torpes y mordiscos interrumpidos que el camarero esparce por toda superficie que alcanza.

Por mucho que quieras negártelo a ti misma y resistir esa estúpida atracción que lleva meses cociéndose bajo tu piel, tu cuerpo es incapaz de esconder que aquel chico, tan agresivo, egocéntrico y desquiciante, te pone.

Escuchas la risa suave de Bubbles entre el ruido de fondo y te sobresaltas.   
La escuchas tan cerca que, si cierras los ojos por un segundo, la pared que os separa se hace invisible y sientes que cada arañazo, empujón y lamida por parte de tu contraparte se vuelve un show privado para los cincuenta invitados que tan meticulosamente elegiste la semana pasada.

Escuchas un gruñido proveniente del pelirrojo y de un momento para otro sus manos se aferran a tus muslos, prácticamente rodeándolos con las manos en un gesto brusco que te empuja hacia arriba y te obliga a abrazar sus caderas con las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

Te dice algo entre dientes que eres incapaz de identificar por lo que tu cabeza se mueve de forma natural para encontrar sus ojos y tratar de descifrar sus últimas palabras sin tener que preguntar en voz alta.  
Lo cual, juzgando por su expresión un tanto agresiva y el empujón brusco que te proporciona cuando ve la confusión plasmada en tus ojos, no parece gustarle un pelo.

Sueltas un quejido un tanto agudo, que estás segura que ha atravesado el muro sin problemas, y agarras un mechón de pelo ajeno con torpeza para dar un tirón seco, obligando al muchacho a despegarse de ti unos centímetros y clavarte las uñas en la piel.

Esta vez llega a tus oídos un sonido gutural y, antes de que puedas chistar o renegar por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, le escuchas hablar contra tu oído.

—Princesa, no sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero la última persona que decidió tocarme el pelo sin mi consentimiento explícito no ha vuelto a tocar nada en su puta vida.

Esas palabras, tan directas y claramente amenazantes, no tienen el efecto esperado en ti y, aunque la parte lógica de tu cerebro (que hasta ahora parecía dormida) está gritándote que te alejes de él, sueltas un pequeño gemido débil que acompañas con el ceño fruncido y un gesto vacilón, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Desafiante, como siempre que haces algo estúpido, enredas los dedos entre su pelo y deshaces la coleta perfectamente peinada que le has obligado a llevar en su jornada laboral, tirando de él para juntar vuestras frentes.

—Perro ladrador poco mordedor. —Susurras, contra su boca, moviendo tus impolutas uñas rosas por su cuero cabelludo. —¿Vas a desafiar a tu jefa?

Tus palabras que, pese a tus intenciones, han sonado débiles y ahogadas, dejan clara tu posición y ves como los brillantes ojos rojos de tu ligue se pasean intermitentes entre tus labios y la zona descubierta de tu hombro.

Casi puedes escuchar a su cerebro trabajar, intentar responder con coherencia a tus palabras, pero por lo que se ve, es incapaz de devolvértela.

Aun así, no se queda quieto y, sin tu permiso, sin consultártelo, preguntar o pensar antes, pega tu cuerpo por completo contra la pared en la que estabais antes y suelta uno de tus muslos para girar el pomo de la puerta que da a la sala de fiestas.

Entras en pánico, tus manos, que antes estaban enterradas en su cabello, palmean con rapidez el brazo de Brick y tratan de alcanzar la puerta para cerrarla pero, siendo mucho más grande que tú y, además, anticipando tus movimientos, te impide cualquier tipo de reacción y simplemente deja que la puerta se entreabra, dejándoos a ambos visibles ante cualquiera que decida echar un vistazo en vuestra dirección.

Tus ojos, abiertos como platos, divagan con infinito terror entre el chico que tienes frente a ti y la gente que pasea de un lado para el otro por la habitación.

Sientes tus mejillas arder y los dedos de tu mano temblar.

Tienes que cerrar la puerta.

O alejarte de él.

O simplemente quedarte quieta.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza e intentas desechar esa idea estúpida de tu cabeza mientras remueves el cuerpo para que te suelte y poder salir de allí, encerrarte en tu cuarto y recomponer tu imagen lo mejor que puedas antes de que alguien pueda verte.

Pero Brick no te deja hacerlo, agarra de nuevo tus muslos y cuela la nariz entre tu pelo para poder hablarte al oído, en un tono grave, tan bajo que resulta íntimo y con un tinte amenazante que hace que tus dedos, aún temblorosos, se aferren a la camisa blanca de su uniforme como si de ello dependiera tu supervivencia.

No quieres pensar por qué, pero te niegas a luchar contra su agarre y, pese a la urgencia de la situación, permites que te hable, que te susurre.

—No juegues conmigo a la niña buena puritana, cielo. —El retintín de sus palabras se cuela en lo más hondo de tu ser y aprietas los dientes, tratando de concentrarte. —Sé que esto te pone, sé que no eres tan buena como los medios te pintan. Tú te has metido en esto, si quieres irte, está bien, te voy a soltar, pero por la forma en la que me estás agarrando mientras te hablo no parece que quieras.

De nuevo, y como al principio, sus dedos clavándose en tu piel, su respiración agitada y la presión de su cuerpo contra el tuyo hacen que te olvides de la situación en la que te encuentras y te ves a ti misma abandonando cualquier ápice de raciocinio que quedara en tu subconsciente, aferrándote a su espalda y empujándole contra ti en un movimiento desesperado del que estás segura que te vas a arrepentir.

—Joder.

Dejas escapar esa maldición bajo un suspiro profundo y mueves las caderas lo suficiente como para poder acomodar tu peso sobre las manos de, según un conteo rápido, la persona que más odias.

El chico, que no se esperaba otra reacción por tu parte, suelta una de tus piernas para deslizar los dedos hacia arriba, dejando pequeños toques fantasma por una de tus nalgas y subiendo lo suficiente como para acariciar la curva de tu espalda, bajando de nuevo hacia el interior de tus muslos.

Roza con las uñas la piel sensible de tu ingle y cuela un par de dedos bajo la tela del tanga rosa que te has puesto para acompañar el inusualmente ceñido vestido rosa que elegiste para la ocasión. El cual, a estas alturas, está enrollado por encima de tus muslos y, probablemente, estará arruinado cuando te lo recoloques.

Pero todo eso deja de importar cuando escuchas un jadeo seco que se escapa de la garganta del pelirrojo cuando nota que, efectivamente, estás tan puesta en el tema como él.

—Madre mía. —Le escuchas hablar pero, por mucho que quieras, la mayoría de tus sentidos están centrados en las caricias casi imperceptibles que está proporcionándote bajo la ropa interior. —Estás... —Notas como mueve los dedos, esbozando una sonrisa que, si por ti fuera, borrarías de su cara de un guantazo. — Bueno.

Coges aire, apretando con fuerza los labios y tratando de obviar la quemazón que sientes por toda la cara, deslizando de nuevo tus caderas para moverte contra su mano la cual, pese a que continuaba moviéndose, no era ni de lejos suficiente.

Una pequeña carcajada inunda el pequeño espacio en el que ambos os encontráis y por un segundo tienes ganas de bajarte de ahí y marcharte por dónde has venido, pero tu cadena de pensamientos se ve completamente interrumpida cuando notas sus labios rozarte la sien y par de dedos moverse contra la zona más sensible de tu cuerpo.  
Suspiras contra la curva de su cuello y arrastras tus labios recargados de gloss por su piel, dejando un rastro brillante y rosáceo por donde pasas.

Notas el cuerpo ajeno tensarse bajo la sensación y el chico que, hasta ahora, había decidido mantener una paz medianamente tranquila empuja todo tu cuerpo hacia delante y deja que bajes una de tus piernas al suelo, agarrándote la otra con fuerza y levantándotela lo suficiente como para tener completo acceso a tu feminidad.

Tus dedos bailan sobre su camisa y escuchas la tela ceder cuando aprietas, acompañando el sonido de los dedos ajenos con un par de suspiros y algún que otro gemido ahogado.

Notas ojos sobre ti pero no te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para echar un vistazo por la rendija de la puerta, ni te vas a sentir lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirar a los ojos a cualquiera de vuestros invitados en lo que te queda de vida.

Gruñes, recostando la espalda contra la fría pared que demanda tu atención y clavas tus orbes rosáceos en las ajenas que, ahora que les echas un vistazo, están completamente clavadas en ti y en cómo te mueves bajo su cuerpo.

Eso te hace temblar de tal manera que notas flaquear tus piernas.

Brick se echa hacia delante, arrinconándote por completo, y atrapa tus labios en un beso descuidado que solo sirve de distracción ante su siguiente movimiento.

Notas como roza tu entrada con uno de sus dedos y antes de que puedas reaccionar, esa sensación de que hay algo dentro de ti recorre todo tu cuerpo, obligándote a morder algunos de tus dedos en un gesto desesperado de acallar tus instintos.

El chico que, al verte así, toma todo lo que ha hecho como algo positivo, besa la mano que tapa tu boca y deja una fila lenta de besos por tu mandíbula, bajando hasta la zona descubierta de tu pecho.

Suspiras contra ti misma y recuestas la cabeza contra la pared mientras tu nuevo compañero sexual se dedica a bajarte el vestido con los dientes y atrapar tu pecho con la boca, moviéndose dentro de ti como si estuviera bien.

Como si hacerlo en mitad de una fiesta en honor a tu padre, con gente posiblemente disfrutando de las vistas, fuera algo normal. Correcto.

Algo que alguien como tú, la líder de un grupo de heroínas, el ejemplo a seguir de miles de niñas, pudieras hacer sin parpadear.

Notas la culpa arremolinarse en la boca de tu estómago y, si no fuera porque tu contraparte decide que es el momento perfecto para introducir otro dedo, te echarías a llorar ahí mismo.

Pero como siempre, y es algo que odias, Brick consigue distraerte, consigue dejar tu mente en blanco, llevarte a límites que nunca cruzarías estando en tus cabales.

Te hace gemir, jadear y moverte contra él mientras sus dedos entran y salen de ti como si estuvieran hechos para eso.

Como si fuera lo único para lo que sirven.

Los labios, ahora mojados, del pelirrojo se deslizan por tu pecho, mordiendo aquí y allá, haciéndote saltar y perforar tu piel con los dientes.

Notas el familiar sabor a metal contra tu lengua y, aunque no te duele, un pequeño sollozo escapa de tu garganta.

Porque estás desesperada.

Porque Brick Him, el villano que reinsertasteis en la sociedad hace menos de un año, está follándote en un pasillo pobremente iluminado y, aunque te molesta reconocerlo, te pone, y mucho.

Te tensas, jadeas y suspiras entre sus brazos mientras él te trabaja con la experiencia que siempre has pensado que tenía, con la que fantaseabas de puertas para dentro en tu habitación y, aunque te hace sentir sucia, no quieres que acabe.

Así que aguantas, y lo haces lo mejor que puedes.

Pero aun así, no puedes evitar que se te encoja el estómago, que tus piernas tiemblen y tus labios boqueen contra tu piel ensangrentada cuando el más mayor de los Rowdy te penetra con los dedos por última vez esa noche y, sin querer, te corres a su merced.

Ha sido un error y, ahora que estás ahí, notando el frío en las zonas mojadas, la respiración alterada y la ropa interior completamente descolocada, lo sabes.

Abres mucho los ojos, sin atreverte a comprobar quién o quienes están tras la puerta. Tu cuerpo se mueve solo, despegándose del ajeno y tropezando sobre tus propios pies con la simple intención de cerrar la puerta de un manotazo.   
El cual, según tu experiencia en tu propia casa, habrá llamado la atención de aquellos que aún no fueran conscientes de la situación.

Notas las mejillas arder, por cuarta o quinta vez esta noche, y te das la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo que, como si la cosa no fuera con él, se está lamiendo los dedos en un gesto lascivo mientras recoge la bandeja de canapés que dejó descansando sobre la mesa hace más de quince minutos.

—Disculpe, jefa, tengo que seguir trabajando.

 


End file.
